Blog użytkownika:Piesia155/„Muzyczna Przygoda” ♪One-Shot♪
„Muzyczna Przygoda” ♪One-Shot♪ ♫ Hejka, to znowu ja. Poprzednie posty się wam podobały, więc mam nadzieję, że ten też przypadnie do gustu. Miłego czytania ♫ Czekam jako Czarny Kot, na wręczenie mi nagrody za wybitny talent. Mimo że wiem, co się wydarzyło, nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, jak to się stało, że tu jestem. Muzyka. Miód dla uszu. Rockowa, metalowa. Klasyczna, elektroniczna. Nie ważne jaka, ale ważne, jakie emocje się odczuwa. Miłość, nienawiść, żal, radość, smutek, szczęście. W dodatku każdy ma swoją ulubioną piosenkę, mimo że puszczaną wiele razy nigdy się nienudzącą. W moim życiu jest tak, że z muzyką teraz nie zawsze może być tak pięknie. Na przykład wtedy, gdy musisz nauczyć się grać czasem półtoragodzinne utwory Bacha, Mozarta czy Beethovena, a wredny, sztywny z poprzedniej epoki nauczyciel gani cię za puszczenie odpowiedniego klawisza o pół sekundy za szybko. Taaa … chyba zasłużył na nagrodę nauczyciela roku z kategorii największy … nieważne. A więc tak zaczęły się wydarzenia, przez które teraz będę musiał wyjść na scenę po odbiór nagrody. - Skup się – powiedział señor Ramirez – grasz nie równo. Musisz grać dokładniej. Nie ważne, że znasz utwór na pamięć, graj z nut. – zrzędził. Już wolałbym, by wrzeszczał jak ojciec. - Tak jest, señor — powiedziałem tak znużonym głosem, że nie powstydziłby się król Hiszpanii z XVII wieku. Bo stamtąd pochodzi ten gość. - No, no, no… nie tak…w tym miejscu musi być G7, a nie E7 – zrugał mnie, swym wyniosłym tonem – zacznij od początku. – Jego ton diametralnie się zmienił znów na znudzony. Chociaż się nie dziwię, bo zemną, jest tak samo. Już po raz dziesiąty mam grać „Dla Elizy” Beethovena. Przez tego gościa grałem to przez sen, a mój jakże ukochany kwami to nagrał dla potomności oraz większej ilości sera. Nie, żeby życzę komukolwiek źle, skądże. Nie…e, ale przydałaby się w tej chwili akuma. By tak wpadła przez okno, wystraszyła instruktora, wtedy bym się przemienił i uwolnił…eee… to znaczy… uwolnił akumę. Właśnie tak. Lubię być bohaterem, taka natura kota. Taaa… Ponownie zacząłem grać utwór. Tym razem starałem się najlepiej, jak umiem, zgodnie ze wskazówkami señora. W końcu udało mi się dobrnąć do końca utworu, bez zbędnych komentarzy. Na pochwały jednak nie mogłem liczyć. - Było nienagannie – ocenił mnie señor Ramirez – Lecz jesteśmy dalej niż bliżej osiągnięcia perfekcji. Dziś odbywa się konkurs fortepianowy. Powinieneś go zobaczyć, by przekonać się, jak powinno się grać. Na dziś to koniec. – powiedział i znikł za drzwiami. Ja uderzyłem głową o klawiaturę fortepianu, a Plagg wyleciał za mojej koszuli. - Mam kilka tysięcy lat i uwielbiałem swego czasu „Dla Elizy”, ale ten gość sprowadza wszystko, co przyjemne jak ser do …do … - starał się dodać mi otuchy. - Do nudy. – skończyłem za niego. - Dokładnie – zgodził się Plagg. — A jako że słyszałem jak gra Beethoven, to mogę bez wyrzutów powiedzieć, że mu dorównujesz — Do czego to doszło. Mój leniwy i łakomy kwami mnie pociesza. Musiało być ze mną źle. - Gra nie daje mi już takiej radości jak kiedyś. - Pewnie to przez tego pajaca udającego arystokratę – zażartował, lecz po chwili namysłu ogłosił coś, co było do przewidzenia. – Jestem głodny. - Wiesz, co ja też bym zjadł coś dobrego. – powiedziałem lekko rozmarzony – jakiś torcik czekoladowy, albo coś podobnego. - To na co czekasz — powiedział rozbudzony moimi słowami — lecimy na miasto — i wyleciał przez drzwi. - Czekaj – krzyknąłem za nim spanikowany. Na szczęście czekał przy moich rzeczach. – wiesz, że teraz wyglądasz jak mały kotek, który nie umie się doczekać nowej zabawki – zaśmiałem się z niego. - Mogę być nawet szczeniakiem, byleby dostać serek – powiedział i zaczął zachowywać się jak szczeniak. - To super, znaczy, że mogę zacząć dawać Ci resztki — zażartowałem. - Ani mi się waż – krzyknął oburzony kwami i schował się do mojej torby. Mimo że mnie czasem wkurzał, to potrafił mnie rozbawić. I z takim bananem na twarzy ruszyłem do najlepszej piekarni w mieście. Należała ona do rodziców Marinette, mojej przyjaciółki z klasy. Lubiłem ją, była jedną z najmilszych i pomocnych osób ze szkoły. Wyprzedzała ją chyba tylko przesłodka Rose. Nie wiem, jednak, czemu się mnie wstydziła jakiś czas temu. Kiedy trenowaliśmy do turnieju gier video, zacząłem ją naprawdę poznawać. Z żadną dziewczyną tak dobrze mi się nie rozmawiało. No… z wyjątkiem Biedronki. Do dziś noszę bransoletkę, którą mi dała na szczęście. Wiem, że to dziwne, ale od tamtego czasu lepiej mi się wiodło w życiu. Nie dobrze, lecz lepiej. Dowód numer jeden: idę do piekarni bez nadzoru. Nie wiem jak ale udało mi się przekonać Nathalie, a ona chyba ojca, że odkąd w mieście pojawili się Biedronka i Czarny Kot nic mi nie będzie. A także wykręciłem się, że za duży jestem na takie pilnowanie, ale to chyba nieważne. Kiedy byłem już koło szkoły, nos mi wykręcało od zapachów z piekarni. Czarna główka Plagga też wyszła z ukrycia. - Nie powinieneś się pokazywać – upomniałem go. - Ale kupisz mi serniczek, prawda – poprosił i zrobił miną Kota od Shreka. Nie potrzebnie pokazywałem mu ten film. - Noo dobra. Tylko tak nie patrz na mnie. – skarciłem go, a on ucieszył się jeszcze bardziej i schował głębiej w torbie. Zawsze jak robi tę minę, czuję się winny. Wszedłem w końcu do "mojego raju". Gdzie się nie obejrzałem stały za witryną ciasta, ciasteczka, torty…eee…wiadomo, o co chodzi. A za ladą stał nie kto inny tylko Marinette. W uszach miała słuchawki, a w ręku ołówek. Szkicowała…zaraz … to byłem ja. Nie ja jako ja tylko moje drugie ja. Rysowała Czarnego Kota, a z nim Biedronkę. Byliśmy tacy realistyczni. Uwieczniała moment, gdzie Biedronka opierała się o mnie. Zabawne, bo tak działaliśmy. Byłem jej podporą. Dowiedzieliśmy się tego przy walce z Anti-bug. Szkoda, że to nie ona robiła rzeźbę, która stoi w parku. U niej byłem proporcjonalny. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie mój burczący żołądek. Pomachałem więc ręką przed twarzą dziewczyny. Z początku była zaskoczona, a gdy mnie zobaczyła, się zarumieniła. - Przepraszam, nie słyszałam Cię – wyjaśniła nieśmiałe. - Nic nie szkodzi, o ile masz Torcik czekoladowy i sernik. – uśmiechnąłem się do niej, a ona od razu się rozchmurzyła i zaczęła zbierać moje zamówienie. Gdy ujrzałem mój torcik, aż ledwo mogłem powstrzymać cieknącą ślinkę. Chodź do taty, słodyczy moje. Yyyy…chyba zacząłem rozumieć obsesję Plagga na punkcie sera. - Słyszysz mnie? – zapytała Marinette ze zmartwioną miną. - Co? – odpowiedziałem, trochę głupkowato. - Pytałam, czy słyszałeś, co powiedziałam? - Oooo…nie…wybacz – przeprosiłem zawstydzony. Niesamowite co może zrobić czekolada z głodnym człowiekiem. - To nic – powiedziała – mówiłam, że jesteś winien za to 6,98. Chyba jesteś głodny – zaśmiała się. - A tak i to bardzo. – opowiedziałem, równocześnie płacąc- a ty, co szkicujesz? – zapytałem. - Aaaa...nic ważnego – speszyła się na moje pytanie. - Mogę zobaczyć – spytałem, a ona niechętnie podała mi rysownik – to jest świetne – przyznałem – masz niesamowity talent, Marinette. - Tak myślisz? - Pewnie – jeszcze raz spojrzałem na rysunek. Niesamowite jak bardzo realistycznie został wykonany. Zapewne dalej bym gapił się na niego, gdyby nie kolejne próby domagania się jedzenia przez mój żołądek. - Ja muszę już iść, ale miło było Cię spotkać – powiedziałem do Marinette, oddając jej szkicownik, a zabierając zakupy. - Ciebie też. Do zobaczenia – pożegnała się. - Na razie. Wyszedłem z piekarni i ruszyłem do parku obok. Kiedy usiadłem na ławce i schowałem sernik dla Plagga, by mógł go zjeść, zorientowałem się, że nie poprosiłem Marinette o coś, czym mógłbym to zjeść. Na całe szczęście dziewczyna była domyślna i zapakowała mi plastikowe sztućce. Kiedy pochłonąłem już połowę mojej „słodyczy” usłyszałem mruczenie. Z początku wystraszyłem się, że to ja. Coraz częściej mi się to zdarzało, odkąd robię za Czarnego Kota. Potem się rozejrzałem czy obok mnie jakiegoś nie ma. Nie było więc lekko sceptyczny, spojrzałem do torby. A jednak to Plagg mruczał. W dodatku przez sen z okruszkami sera na pyszczku. A zawsze mówi, że mruczenie to mój wymysł. Tak…na pewno. Ledwo co zjadłem swoją porcję, kiedy usłyszałem wrzaski paniki. Zareagowałem od razu. Chwyciłem torbę, potrząsając nią by Plagg się obudził i schowałem się w najbliższym zaułku. - Nie mogłeś mnie delikatniej obudzić ? – spytał kwami z jednocześnie złą i zaspaną miną. - Nie, nie mogłem, mamy robotę, Mruczuś – wytknąłem mu. - Ja NIE mruczę – odpowiedział, starając się wyglądać na obrażonego. - Mruczysz, nawet przez sen, A teraz Plagg, wysuwaj pazury. Po chwili byłem już Czarnym Kotem i ruszyłem w stronę krzyków. Kiedy dotarłem na plac pod Luwrem, napotkałem pewien problem. - Gdzie jest nowa ofiara? – usłyszałem za sobą głos Biedronki która przybyła tu, prawdopodobnie tuż za mną – i dlaczego pachniesz czekoladą? – spytała, kiedy podeszłą bliżej mnie. - Po pierwsze: sam chciałabym się tego dowiedzieć, a po drugie: czepiasz się mnie, a sama pachniesz jak ciastka – wytknąłem jej. Wszystko byłoby normalne. No dobra prawie normalne. Musiała się jednak dla nas sytuacja pogorszyć. Na nas oboje ściekła jakaś paskudna glutowata ciecz. Poczułem, jak moje ciastko podnosi się do gardła. Najpierw popatrzeliśmy po sobie, a kiedy usłyszeliśmy warczenie, to nad siebie. To, co zobaczyliśmy, nie napawało nas optymistycznie. - Czy ty też widzisz problem w tym, że pachniemy jak cukiernia – spytałem się partnerki i usłyszałem cichy znak zgody. Nad nami, na dachy siedział ogromny pies. Mówiąc ogromy, nie mam na myśli takiego, co zajmuje całą kanapę trzyosobową, tylko takiego co nie zmieściłby się pod piramidą z Luwru. Był czarny i wyglądał jak mitologiczny Cerber z Hadesu. Tylko że miał jedną głowę. Na szczęście. Szybko ruszyliśmy do ucieczki. Siedział nam na ogonie, a raczej mi, bo tylko ja go miałem z naszej dwójki co nie zmienia faktu, że mieliśmy przerąbane. - Zawsze musi być ten sam scenariusz? Pies goni kota – wrzeszczałem przez ramię do „Cerbera” – nie możemy się pobawić coś innego? - Teraz… zebrało Ci się na żarty?! – skarciła mnie Biedronka, ledwo mogąc złapać oddech. „Cerber” nadawał nam cholernie szybkie tempo. Już mi się nie chciało żartować. Tylko przeżyć. W tej szaleńczej ucieczce jednak dostrzegłem cień nadziei. Chwyciłem Biedronkę za rękę i wskoczyłem z nią do…kanału. Najpierw nieznośny señor Ramirez potem psia ślina, a teraz to. No cóż mogłoby gorzej. Kiedy nagle zniknęliśmy „pieskowi” z oczu zaczął wąchać, a potem szczekać do kanału. Echo było ogromne, a przez moje kocie uszy, które byłe teraz wrażliwsze na dźwięki, niż kiedy jestem Adrienem, omal nie zemdlałem. Miałem od ogłuszającego hałasu białe plamki przed oczami i bolącą głowę. Poczułem szarpnięcie i niewiele widząc, pobiegłem za kimś, kto mnie ciągnął. O ironio, normalnie potrafię widzieć w ciemności, a teraz z bólu w ciemności nic nie widzę. Nagle szczekanie ustało. Chyba mu się znudziło. Wyrwałem się z uścisku Biedronki i sunąłem się po ścianie, ciągle trzymając się za głowę. Wiedziałem, że Biedronsią coś do mnie mówi, ale nic do mnie nie dochodziło. Zupełnie jak w przypadku Marinette w piekarni. -…halo słyszysz mnie… - spytała Biedronka i tym razem usłyszałem, ale też słyszałem dzwonienie w uszach. Miała zatroskany ton, a kiedy na nią spojrzałem, pół przytomnym wzrokiem zauważyłem, że tak samo na mnie patrzy. - Słyszę, tylko nie krzycz – odpowiedziałem, półprzytomnie. - Przecież szepczę – broniła się. - Dla mnie to nadal brzmi jak krzyk. - Biedny Kocurek, piesek cię pogonił – starała się powstrzymać, ale mimo wszystko parsknęła śmiechem. - Bardzo śmieszne- odparłem złośliwie, ale to spowodowało tylko większy śmiech dziewczyny. - Wybacz, ale sam rozumiesz. Psy i koty. – nagle spoważniała pod wpływem mojego spojrzenia – Przepraszam. Patrzyłem na nią tak, jak się czułem. A byłem obolały. Chyba moje szczęście od Marinette się ode mnie odwróciło. - To jaki masz plan na pieska? – spytałem cicho. - Nie wiem, nie możemy nic zrobić, póki tu siedzimy, a stąd nie wyjdziemy, póki brzęczy nam w uszach. – odpowiedziałem, a ja już słyszałem, że mówi szeptem. Czyli jest lepiej. - A może wykorzystamy szczęśliwy traf – powiedziałem, niepewnie wstając, a Biedronka razem ze mną. Lekko się zachwiałem, ale ona mnie szybko złapała. – Nic mi nie jest. Tylko lekko kręci mi się w głowie, ale dziękuję. - No to skoro chcesz się znów pobawić, to chodźmy poszukać psiaka – powiedziała, kierując się do wyjścia z kanałów. - Aha, czyli ty możesz żartować, a ja nie — oburzyłem się. - Nie moja wina, że ty zawsze żartujesz w złym momencie — zaśmiała się. - No to teraz mogę powiedzieć, że już nie pachniemy jak cukiernia – oboje się teraz zaśmialiśmy i wyszliśmy na ulice Paryża. Skakaliśmy po dachach, by zlokalizować „Cerbera”. Znaleźliśmy go, kiedy załatwiał się na teatr. Już nigdy przedstawienia dla mnie nie będą takie same. - Siłą go nie pokonamy – powiedziała Biedronka – jest za wielki i głodny. Szczęśliwy traf. Magiczny przedmiot, który spadł na jej ręce, zaskoczył mnie. Czy to mają być jakieś żarty? - Czy to są nuty? – spytała zdziwiona Biedronsia – I co my mamy z tym zrobić?! - A może on zachowuje się jak puszek od Hagrida – zacząłem, a ona popatrzyła na mnie zdziwiona – No, że zasypia przy muzyce. - To mamy problem, ja nie umiem grać – uświadomiła mnie. - To nie problem też odbywa się koncert fortepianowy, wystarczy namówić kogoś, by to zagrał – zaproponowałem, - Naprawdę myślisz, że kiedy zaprowadzimy tam „puszka” to ktokolwiek spokojnie zacznie grać, by go uspokoić czy, bo ja uważam, że wszyscy będą uciekać w panice. - Trafne spostrzeżenie – powiedziałem i wziąłem od niej nuty. Nie mogłem uwierzyć. Kiedy przyjrzałem się nutom, rozpoznałem ten utwór. - To tym razem ja mam plan – powiedziałem Biedronce i spojrzała na mnie jak na ducha.- Musisz go zwabić pod Wieżę Eiffla, na koncert. Resztą zajmę się ja. - Chyba nie chcesz tego grać sam — spytała zdziwiona — wątpię, by kocia muzyka go uspokoiła – zażartowała. - Bardzo śmieszne, masz tak mało wiary we mnie – udałem obrażonego, ale po chwili spoważniałem i uśmiechnąłem się do niej – Zaufaj mi. – powiedziałem i już mnie nie było. Pędziłem ile sił w kierunku wieży. Pod nią właśnie grała jakaś kobieta. Była dobra. W momencie, kiedy skończyła grać i miała się kłaniać, ja wylądowałem na fortepianie. Usłyszałem piski. Nie jestem pewien czy to z zachwytu, czy zaskoczenia. Podeszłemu do kobiety, do której biegł organizator występu. - Możesz to zagrać, szybko – spytałem z nadzieją w głosie. Już miała coś powiedzieć, ale spojrzała nade mnie i wrzasnęła ze strachu. W panice omal nie zleciała ze sceny. Obejrzałem się za siebie i zauważyłem puszka przy Trocadéro, miałem mało czasu. Usiadłem więc przy fortepianie i zacząłem grać z nut Biedronki. Szybko zacząłem grać jedyny utwór, który kochałem. Moja mama też go uwielbiała. Mówiła, że właśnie przy 3 Świetle księżyca Beethovena poznała tatę. Uwielbiałem tę historię, więc dla niej nauczyłem się go grać. Potem pouczyłem jak „Puszek” ciężko ląduje na scenie a za nim Biedronka. Psisko położyło się i zaczęło delikatnie ruszać głową w takt muzyki. Szybko spojrzałem na Biedronkę, by się ruszyła. Miała otwartą ze zdziwienia buzią. Chyba naprawdę spodziewała się kociego grania. Po chwili poczułem, jak koło mnie siada mały chłopczyk. Pewnie to on był pod władaniem akumy. Biedronka czekała, kiedy skończę. Gdy tak się stało, dzięki nutom przywróciła wszystko do porządku, a mnie obsypano brawami. Potem zauważyłem coś, z czego nie zdawałem sobie sprawy. Kamery. Tu wszędzie były kamery. Zwrócone na mnie. Ooo…Ooo. Szybko się pokłoniłem i uciekłem. Biedronka to samo zrobiła, tylko że pobiegła w drugą stronę. Przemieniłem się i jako Adrien zacząłem iść do domu. Gdy już miałem wchodzić spotkałem señora Ramireza. Gorzej już być nie mogło. - Witaj młodzieńcze – zwrócił się do mnie – Mam nadzieję i mnie posłuchałeś. Dzisiejszy koncert dużo by cię nauczył. - Tak, był niesamowity – przyznałem mu rację, udając, że oglądałem go, a nie na nim występowałem. - Nigdy się nie spodziewałem po Czarnym Kocie takiego talentu muzycznego. Powinieneś wziąć z niego przykład. Ty nawet dobrze nie potrafisz zagrać takiego klasyku jak „Dla Elizy”, ale czego można się spodziewać po kimś kto…cuchnie kanałami. - oznajmił i odszedł bez słowa pożegnania. Gdyby tylko wiedział. Następnego ranka dowiedziałem się, że Uniwersytet Muzyczny na mi za ten występ wręczyć nagrodę za wybitny talent. Właśnie taki teraz sposób stoję na scenie z burmistrzem i dyrektorem uniwersytetu. Z nagrodą w ręce. Wiedziałem, że tamten dzień nie był moim najlepszym, ale cóż. Mogłoby być gorzej. ♫ I jak wam się podoba. Nie wiem, czy już wspominałam, ale moje teksty, ich tematyka, zależy od tego, co słucham, czytam, oglądam. Teraz naszło mnie na...muzykę klasyczną i przypomniałam sobie kto z bohaterów na mniej gra. Oto efekt tego : D. Dodaje jeszcze linki do jednego i drugiego , bo nie wiem, czy je znacie oraz znów śmieszny komiks pasujący do tematyki. Zapraszam jeszcze do mojego poprzedniego i następnego posta. A... chciałam jeszcze podziękować za miłe komentarze. Aż mi się na sercu ciepło robi, gdy je czytam. Miłego dnia xD PS.: teraz te nutki pasują xD♫ thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania